Mandalore the Preserver
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Affiliations: The Mandalorians He does not ask for the job, but after Revan smashes The Mandalorians, Canderous Ordo finds himself leading his people into an uncertain age. "Ordo" is Canderous's surname and also the name of his Mandalorian clan and homeworld. Clan Ordo fights as Mandalorian Crusaders in The Great Sith War under Mandalore the Indomitable and the Sith Ulic Qel-Droma. With Indomitable's death Qel-Droma's abandonment, however, apprehension sweeps through the Crusaders. That's when Mandalore the Ultimate appears- and the Neo-Crusaders. Canderous, devoted to the Resol'Nare and traditional Canons of Honor, considers these warriors disturbed. However, he cannot argue with their war record. Once Ultimate openly sponsors them, Canderous converts to the new Mandalorian way. The Neo-Crusaders achieve staggering power, but soon Canderous notices chinks in the beskar'gam. As Ultimate enlists more and more conquered peoples, outright criminals began flooding The Mandalorians, and the Resol'Nare goes by the wayside. The crushing defeat at Malachor V and Mandalore the Ultimate's death finally reveal the Neo-Crusader hypocrisy, shaking Canderous to his core. The clans disperse, with many abandoning the Canons of Honor. Shamefully, Canderous becomes a thug-for-hire. But during The Jedi Civil War, Canderous returns to glory. He teams with his former enemy Revan, reconditioned by The Jedi, and joins the Star Forge quest. Helping crush The Sith Empire restores Canderous's honor. In thanks, Revan returns to him the traditional mask of Mandalore, and Canderous sets out to reunite The Mandalorians. In doing so, Canderous happens upon an ailing Taung claiming to be the true Mandalore, and calling Mandalore the Ultimate an usurper with Sith ties. Before dying, this nameless Mandalorian presents his armor and clan to Canderous, asking him to preserve the old ways. Canderous takes the armor for himself, integrating the Mandalore mask into its helmet. Canderous's unification efforts are spotty, but in The Dark Wars, his loyal Mandalorians fight beside Republic troops and storm Darth Nihilus's ship with The Exile. As his disillusioned people descend into greater lawlessness, an aging Canderous fights to keep Mandalorian tradition alive. Mandalore the Preserver (Canderous Ordo) Statistics (CL 16) Medium Human Soldier 7/Elite Trooper 6/Officer 3 Destiny Points: 2; Force Points: 6; Dark Side Score: 4 Initiative: '''+15; '''Senses: '''Low-Light Vision, Perception: +17 '''Languages: Basic, Basiliskan, Mando'a Defenses Reflex Defense: 30 (Flat-Footed: 28), Fortitude Defense: 34, Will Defense: 32 Hit Points: 142, Damage Reduction: 3; Damage Threshold: 34 (39 vs Stun); Regenerative Implant Immune: Poisons Offense Speed: '6 Squares; 'Juggernaut, Mandalorian Advance, Mandalorian Training Melee: Unarmed +19 (1d6+11) Melee: Dagger Gauntlet +19 (1d4+11) Ranged: 'Light Repeating Blaster +14 (3d8+8, 2-Square Autofire) '''Ranged: 'Light Repeating Blaster (Braced) +17 (3d8+8, 2-Square Autofire) '''Ranged: '''Blaster Gauntlet +18 (3d6+8) '''Ranged: '''Blaster Gauntlet +13 (3d6+8) and Blaster Gauntlet +13 (3d6+8) '''Base Attack Bonus: +16, Grab: '''+19 '''Attack Options: Accelerated Strike, Autofire (Light Repeating Blaster (Only)), Mandalorian Ferocity (Pistols), Mandalorian Glory, Point-Blank Shot, Precise Shot Special Actions: Battle Analysis, Command Cover (+1), Delay Damage, Deployment Tactics, Field Tactics, Indomitable, Share Talent (Deployment Tactics) Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 16, Dexterity 14, Constitution 14, Intelligence 14, Wisdom 15, Charisma 10 'Talents: Armored Defense, Battle Analysis, Deployment Tactics, Field Tactics, Indomitable, Juggernaut, Mandalorian Advance, Mandalorian Ferocity (Pistols), Mandalorian Glory Feats: Accelerated Strike, Armor Proficiency (Light), Armor Proficiency (Medium), Armor Proficiency (Heavy), Charging Fire, Dual Weapon Mastery I, Implant Training, Mandalorian Training, Martial Arts I, Point-Blank Shot, Precise Shot, Weapon Focus (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: Endurance +15, Initiative +15, Knowledge (Tactics) +15, Mechanics +15, Perception +17, Pilot +15 Possessions: Heavy Beskar'gam (+10 Reflex, +4 Fortitude), Blaster Gauntlet (2), Dagger Gauntlet, Light Repeating Blaster, Basilisk War Droid, Implants (Bio-Stabilizer Implant, Cardio Implant, Nerve Reinforcement Implant, Regenerative Implant) Category:Humans